


Confined

by Lady_Ganesh



Series: Destruction and Repair [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Dark, Dubious Consent, Future Fic, Kink: immobility, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kudoh Yohji's all tied up. Schuldig wants to jog some memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confined

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://emungere.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**emungere**](http://emungere.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta. This is something of a weird little cousin to [By the Beautiful Sea.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/26617)

The back of his hand itched. Not that he could scratch it. Not that he could scratch _anything._

How the hell had he gotten here?

_You killed someone,_ a voice said, disconcertingly close. _That's how. I mean, not that I'd blame you, really. Yap yap yap yap yap...did she ever shut up?_

"My wife," Ryou said. His name _was_ Ryou...wasn't it?

_Not really, kid. But we'll get to that._ The voice wasn't in his ears. It was in his _head._

Don't worry. You're not going crazy. Well, not any crazier, anyway. You hit that wall back when you killed Asuka. A nurse. There's something ironic about that, you know?

Ryou became aware of a gesture to his left, a slow, feral movement. A flash of orange-- hair, maybe?-- passed across his field of vision. _But don't worry, Ryou-san. I'm here to fix you. I know how bad it gets and I know how to make it better._

Ryou didn't believe him.

_You don't have to believe me. Oh, look, your guards are here. I'll be back._

That was not a reassuring statement.

"Itou-san," the nurse said as she came in. She had, as far as Ryou could tell, a neat white uniform. She was probably pretty; it was hard to tell when you couldn't really move your head. It was nice to think she was pretty, anyway. "Are you feeling any better today?"

"Yeah," he lied. He felt like shit. "Why'm I here again?"

He could see her body tense, just a little. "You're here to get better, Itou-san. We're going to take very good care of you."

_Yeah,_ he thought. _I bet you are._ His head felt fuzzier now the stranger talking in his head was gone. If the stranger in his head even existed.

He wiggled his wrists a little; he couldn't move much, in this _thing_ they had him in. Head bound, arms and wrists strapped to the bed. Another strap around his waist and a lower one around his waist. IV in his arm and some kind of tube around his dick. _Humiliating._

The nurse did a few things; emptied a bag, checked a tube. He fell back asleep.

When he woke, the red hair was back, and a face to go with it; pretty, around his age, with intense blue eyes peering directly into his own. "About time you woke up," he said, and this time he was speaking out loud. "They must have you on horse tranquilizers."

That was not reassuring _at all._ "Who are you?" he asked. "You're sure as fuck not a doctor."

"Nope," the redhead said, adjusting the strap at Ryou's wrist. "If the doctors were here, I couldn't talk. But I'm the only one who can make you better, Ryou-san." He touched the inside of Ryou's wrist, almost a caress. "You feel better already, don't you?"

The fog in his head _did_ clear whenever the redhead was around.

"So who are you?"

"You can call me Schuldig." He was gently loosening the strap at Ryou's wrist. His finger was warm. "You ready to hear your real name yet?"

Something cold and strange touched the back of his neck. "No," he said.

"We'll take it slow," Schuldig answered, moving closer. Ryou could feel warm breath at his neck. "We've got plenty of time."

"How long have I been here?"

"Two weeks," Schuldig answered. "Before that you were in prison for a day or two; then they decided you were too crazy for that. They doped you up and shipped you here. You're just lucky Nagi caught the headline."

_Nagi;_ Ryou searched his memory. Nothing.

"No, you won't remember him, not yet. Mamoru you might remember better, or _Omi..."_

Omi; that touched something, a warm feeling, starting in his chest and sinking toward his groin.

"He was pretty, yes. Still is. You should see his mouth." An image slipped into Ryou's mind; a blond boy, shirtless, a towel wrapped around his waist. He was young, familiar. Attractive.

_Did you ever fuck him? You didn't, did you? Pity. He still looks pretty good, though, doesn't he?_

He did. The heat in his groin was deepening. "Why...."

"Because," Schuldig said. "I'm bored. I want someone to play with. You and me, we could have _fun."_

Schuldig didn't need to put any images into his mind for Ryou to realize what he meant by _fun._ It wasn't just sex; there was a darkness there, too, something familiar and sharp, just below the surface of his memory. For a moment, his hands were tightening, squeezing--

"Oh, no, no, no," Schuldig said, and his mind felt softer around the edges sudddenly. "None of that. Not yet." He grinned. "Let's get you a little looser, though, huh?"

He reached down and loosened the...thing around Ryou's dick, pulling it loose. Ryou swallowed. He moved, but the straps didn't give him much play.

"Mmm," Schuldig said. "Can't keep a good man down, can you?"

"I don't understand," Ryou said.

"You will," Schuldig said, pulling his hospital gown up to bunch around his waist. "But first," he said, considering Ryou's exposed erection, "let's take care of _this."_


End file.
